


The Prince and his Advisor

by sproutbabie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2am malfunctioning brain rot, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutbabie/pseuds/sproutbabie
Summary: There was a recent rumor that the usually stoic Kang Taehyun has been smiling more around the castle as of late.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Prince and his Advisor

Kang Taehyun wasn't one for balls.

They were too pretentious; most who attended were shallow, conniving schemers in his experience. All the lavish preparation was just set dressing for diplomatic agreements.

So the young advisor stood at a tiny corner of the enormous hall, watching noble lords and ladies mingle and dance to the orchestra. At the centre, the eldest prince led the floor with his newly wed wife, the entire occasion being for them.

Many tried to send flirtatious glances at the advisor, mostly young sons and daughters of powerful noblemen, giggling amongst themselves. Yet, no one dared to approach him. After all, he was  _ Kang Taehyun _ .

Everyone feared Kang Taehyun.

He demanded attention with every step he took, his sharp eyes seemingly dull against his sharper wits. Trained intensely in both knowledge and combat, no one dared to challenge him. Although young compared to everyone else in the court, it did not stop him from being vocal and direct with his thoughts. Many were terrified of him, some despised him, a few respected his courage.

Honestly, Taehyun was glad his reputation made him difficult to approach; he wasn't trained in ballroom dancing. It wasn't something his teacher thought was necessary, saying it was a luxury only the rich and powerful could enjoy

His heart was set on another person anyway.

Taking a sip of the all-too-sweet drink served by the butlers, he searched for the second prince, youngest in the royal family and the person Taehyun was assigned to.

When word got out that Taehyun was to advise the youngest prince Soobin, all feared what would come of the prince.

The youngest prince was a gentle soul, always willing to aid those in need. Amidst greedy lords and conniving politics, the prince retained his just and pure self. Yet, he was not naive. Though many initially seeked to manipulate the prince, Soobin stood firm in his beliefs and was never led astray.

When Taehyun finally found the young prince, it took all of his strength not to laugh out loud.

Prince Soobin was struggling to keep up with all the "suitors" gathered around him, looking around for help. It was to be expected, a wedding ball was the perfect opportunity to find favours with the young prince. It was more so difficult for any suitors as Soobin had expressed many times he was not interested in marriage.

When the prince locked eyes with Taehyun, he signalled to him for help. Setting down his drink on the nearest table, the young advisor approached the group.

"If you'll excuse us, Prince Soobin seems to be a bit tired. I have been asked to escort him to his chambers."

A choir of grumbles and complaints came from the group, but no one dared to get in their way as Taehyun escorted the prince out of the ballroom. Once the doors closed behind them, Soobin let out a deep sigh.

"I hate balls.”

Taehyun chuckled into the back of his hand, ignoring the playful glare the prince gave him. He was definitely not suited for large gatherings, preferring to stay indoors with himself and a good book.

“Would you like to go to your chamber, your highness?”

The prince shook his head.

“I think I want to wind down in the garden. Care to join me?"

Taehyun hummed in agreement, following behind the taller prince out the back of the labyrinth of the castle into the garden.

It was quiet outside, contrary to the commotion in the banquet hall; only the faintest sound of the orchestra could be heard. The night was cool, the breeze blowing gently against the leaves and the crickets chirping quietly in their own ensemble.

The royal garden was probably just as confusing to navigate through as the castle, paths twisting and turning, intersecting and parting, seemingly at it's own will. At the very centre of the gardens was a shallow pond with a circular platform with two short walls that came up to Taehyun's waist on either side of the circumference. Four, thin pillars shot up to hold up a concave shelter above it. 

Soobin always found comfort here, a place he felt he could be close to his late mother. Taehyun stood back, hands behind his back, observing the prince set his coat down on the surface of the wall, leaning over to take in the view of the serene garden. There was always a sense of melancholy that surrounded the young prince whenever he came here, hidden behind his soft smile he retained.

"You know, I was thinking about my brother - and the noble lady he married this morning." Taehyun hummed in response - he was expecting the prince to bring this up. After all, he had served him for just over two years now.

On the outside, the two's relationship was strictly professional. Taehyun would follow the prince throughout his day, counseling Soobin in every decision. Though many did not think the two were close, no one dared to lay a hand on the young prince, in fear of the advisor.

In reality, the two were close enough for Soobin to call him his good friend. 

"I- I don't think I'd be happy with a diplomatic marriage. It's great brother actually  _ likes _ his wife, but I just don't know…"

The young advisor cleared his throat. They've had this conversation countless times, he was just doing his part.

"Prince, everyone understands your concerns. It is why the King had a special case made for you."

Taehyun dug his nails into his palm as he robotically recited the next part; he hated this part.

"When you find someone of your liking, preferably of noble status, you would be allowed to wed said partner."

Developing feelings for the young prince wasn't a part of Taehyun's plan, it just happened. He was supposed to advise the prince from the side until he either fell out of Soobin's favour or passed from old age; he wasn't supposed to fall in  _ love _ .

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have allowed himself; emotion was a leading factor in one's destruction. He had hated himself for it, for assuming the prince's kindness as something more. Taehyun had tried to leave the prince for Soobin's own good, his resignation letter still sitting neatly in the drawer of his work desk.

"And if I already like someone?"

Taehyun let go of his hands in shock - the prince had found someone? The young advisor didn't know whether to celebrate or break down. Bitterly, he forced the words out his mouth.

"Oh? Do tell your humble advisor."

The prince beckoned Taehyun to come closer, a slight hint of pink already showing on his cheeks.

_ Oh _

_ He wasn't joking. _

Stepping next to the prince, Taehyun leaned in close, even when there was no one around to eavesdrop. He hoped his outward composure hadn’t broken too obviously, since his internal composure was a mess.

The young prince was certainly handsome, his soft features a trait he inherited from the late queen. His sunken, gentle eyes shining like the finest obsidian, his cupid’s bow bent just the right amount. His eyelashes fanned downwards, losing their usual stiffness after a long day. 

It was no wonder the prince was popular, even against his own will.

Soobin’s face was now overall a bright pink, from the tips of his ears to the end of his chin. The advisor huffed in defeat; the prince must have really liked this person.

“Well?”

The prince turned to look at Taehyun, opened his mouth slightly, before turning the other way.

“Nevermind.”

Taehyun sighed in relief. He didn’t know if he was ready to let go of the prince yet, knowing that Soobin had found interest in someone. In all honesty, the reason he hadn’t resigned yet was the single fact that he wasn’t ready to leave the prince’s side, vulnerable to the greedy hands of noble families, and for his selfish reasons.

“Alright then, no need to rush.”

The advisor turned to face the gardens, admiring the gentle sway of the trees and flowers. The two stood in silences, listening to the soft tune of the orchestra accompanied by the whistles of the winds. He wished the wind blew away the sense of dread that clung to the back of his mind, the fear of having to come to terms with the prince favouring another.

In the midst of their silence, the young prince whispered something under his breath. Unable to catch what he said, Taehyun leaned in once more.

“I’m sorry?”

Soobin turned abruptly to face his advisor, his face now red as the fresh raspberries served at the ball.

“I- I said I liked you…”

The prince’s words trailed off, whisked away by the wind. He hid in his hands, unable to look up at his advisor.

Taehyun was sure he heard the prince wrong. A million different words that rhymed with “you” started flooding his mind, from stew, view, shampoo, shoe, kangaroo-

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a curt laugh.

“Your highness, please don’t jest.”

“I’m not joking…”

Soobin peeked through the gaps of his fingers, turning away whenever their eyes met.

Taehyun wasn’t one to get angry easily, but he didn’t know if the prince was just messing with him. Perhaps all those years he was wrong about the young prince; perhaps he hid his own conniving schemes under the guise of his gentle personality. He was sure he was showing his frustrations through his facial expressions, he could feel the strain around his eyes and his jaw was starting to hurt.

“What can I do to prove it to you…”

With Soobin’s pitiful expression - his face about to overheat, the slight quiver in his bottom lip, the hints of embarrassed tears at the corner of his eyes - Taehyun couldn’t help but soften up just a little. The young advisor knew the prince’s expression held truth to them, having seen him in this position before.

If this was true, if what Soobin confessed was truly what he had heard, then this was his chance. It didn’t matter if this was a dream; letting it out in a dream beats not saying his feelings at all.

He had to do it now.

“Then kiss me.”

The prince shot up in surprise; it definitely wasn't what he had expected. Looking around in panic, he tried to search for an answer, where there was none. Taehyun giggled under his breath - he had expected this outcome. He had only said it to test the young prince, see if what he felt was true. The advisor knew that what Soobin felt for him would pass, leaving as soon as it came.

What he didn't expect was for the prince to lean down and lightly press his lips against Taehyun's, pulling away all too fast for the advisor's liking. Taehyun was frozen, trying to comprehend what just happened as Soobin looked away in embarrassment, mumbling out apologies.

The prince had kissed him.

The usually calculated Kang Taehyun did not have a plan of action to this anomaly in his life; it just wasn't meant to happen.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to do it but I think I went too far, please forgive me-"

"Your highness."

The tall prince stood at attention at his advisor's call, three syllables leaving a clean cut to his messy mumbles.

Taehyun stepped closer to the prince, making sure not to step on his feet.  _ Life without regrets  _ was a phrase his mentor had planted in him, something to live by. Though he used to believe letting Soobin go would be his one regret in life, the light peck from the prince had given him hope.

"Forgive my crudeness."

Reaching up, the young advisor wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck and pulled him down to his lips, returning the kiss. Flailing his arms in surprise, the prince finally managed to find the courage to place his hands on Taehyun's tiny waist. Finding his ground in them, Soobin finally returned the kiss, the two now finally accepting one another.

And oh how Taehyun felt he was going to fly. The prince's lips were soft, softer than he had imagined and just as gentle as himself. Though they were both inexperienced, having given up romance for diplomacy, they strangely fit, moving in sync with their heart beats.

Pulling away to catch their breath, Taehyun realised he was on the tips of his toes, having found compromise in their slight height difference. The prince leaned down his head on his advisor's forehead, the two staring at each other in silence, trying to make sense of the situation.

"So what now?" Taehyun whispered. He didn't want to speak up too loud, in fear that it would break the dream and force him to wake up.

"Well, since it  _ is _ a happy occasion-" Soobin let go of his grip on Taehyun, scratching the back of his ear in embarrassment. Backing away, the prince bowed with a hand stretched out toward his advisor.

"- may I have this dance, Advisor Kang?"

Taehyun instinctively tensed at the word.

_ Dance. _

It was a strange request; the prince wasn't too fond of dancing either, only having learned it for special occasions.

"Your highness-"

"Soobin. Call me Soobin when we're alone."

Taehyun shook his head. That wasn't something he could do, even when they had just confessed to each other. The prince was still  _ royalty _ .

"That would be a crime! I refuse!"

Soobin sighed as he came back up to his full height, interlocking his fingers withTaehyun's own. He leaned into his advisor, gently bumping his head against Taehyun once more.

"Taehyun, I'm pretty sure everyone in that ballroom has broken at least one law. This would be a minor offense compared to your average noble."

Taehyun wouldn't allow himself too; this was going too far. He had to give respect where it was due, even if they had a more  _ intimate _ relationship.

"Please? I'm giving you special permission."

Yet, when the prince gave him those pleading eyes, sparkling in desperation and a hint of mischief, the advisor couldn't help but oblige.

"S-Soobin…"

The prince hummed, enjoying the way his name sounded from Taehyun's lips. The young advisor could feel a slight heat rise behind his neck and up his ears; it was slightly embarrassing calling the prince by name.

It was like they were long time lovers.

"... you know I can't dance."

"Me too! But who's watching us? Just follow my lead."

Having lost to the prince's excitement, Taehyun followed his lead, the two stepping to the distant orchestral music. The advisor could not peel his eyes off the floor, making sure he didn't awkwardly step on the prince's feet. 

"Taehyun."

Looking up at his name, Soobin leaned down to press a light kiss on his lips once more. It made him jump, accidentally stepping on the prince's foot.

"Oh god forgive me I-"

"Shh it's alright. We both are quite horrible at this anyways, why not look at me while we're at it?"

Taehyun couldn't admit, but it was difficult looking at the prince, not when the soft lights above them illuminated him so perfectly that it felt unreal. Yet, he wanted to cherish it, the soft look Soobin had reserved only for him, the curve of his lips as he hummed to the melody of the strings. 

Taehyun didn't want to miss any of it.

So the prince and his advisor danced into the night, teasing each other for their terrible steps and laughing at their tangled feet. It all felt like a fairytale, not only the fact that Taehyun was dancing, but that he was dancing with his new found lover, Prince Soobin. He hoped he didn't have a time limit, hoped that everything wouldn't fade when the clock struck midnight.

It felt strange coming from himself, but he wished that they could dance like this forever, just the two of them in the garden, stepping and twirling to the faint sound of the distant orchestra. After all, the two were in pure bliss, holding each other as they moved to the melody, ignoring their sore feet.

They forgot their responsibilities, the stacks of papers they had to review and sign, a scuffle at the border of the kingdom, the internal corruption that was rising. They stripped themselves from their titles, prince and advisor, down until their bare bones as just two humans. They leaned in to kiss once more, a promise to stay together through turbulent times and come out triumphant.

Taehyun would need to burn his resignation letter once he got back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I wrote this because my brain went on complete lockdown after taebin's musicbank fits the other day.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot :>
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sproutjjunie)   
>  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/sproutbabie)


End file.
